Accidental
by Morrigan Moon-Witch Inimitable
Summary: The first date was accidental, the second close to fatal the third was anything but inconsequential. Things don’t always turn out like you expect them to, because accidents happen every day. What happens when a little accident sets the wheel in motion…? G


**Accidental**

**_Accidents Happen_**

Chicken! She thought disgustedly to herself. Why does it have to be chicken?

Looking up into her brothers concerned eyes she raised the chicken in question to her mouth and took a bight. He smiled and continued his argument with Harry about Quidditch. She rolled her eyes and quickly disposed of her chicken. As she chewed on her bread stick she began to think…

"Hello." She heard a voice in the distance saying, she was then brought back to the real word by a hunk of bread that had just been lobbed at her head. She looked up and saw the culprit. She had her sleek brown hair pulled up high and her fringe was all over there place, yet some how she always managed to look elegant.  
"Latanya" she whined, "You didn't have to throw stuff at me." Stuffing the last bit of bacon into her mouth.

"You're right Ginny, next time it'll have to be something sharper." she laughed and ducked just in time to avoiding the spoon that had been launched in her direction; it missed and just happened to hit Cho in the head.

The two girls ran out of the great hall in hysterics, blinded by there laughter Ginny didn't happen to see (and therefore ran into) the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Watch out little weasel, might get caught in a trap." He sneered as he let go of her. She hurried to pick up her book as he continued" Look at that not even second hand books, they look about seventh hand don't you think?" he asked his goons who grunted in laughter at there masters remarks. She had picked up all her books and she and Latanya started to leave when, "See you later seventh hand weasel!"

Ginny just smiled and walked away. She felt at the moment she could have taking on anything, and then she stepped into the classroom.

"You're late" came an oily voice from the front of the room choosing not to reply both girls took a seat. If she hadn't bumped into him she wouldn't be late.  
"Professor Snape?" Harry stood at the door try not to look nervous. "Dumbledore needs you immediately." Snape fumed at this interruption but followed Harry out ordering  
"Complete the potion on the board by the time I get back."

After he had gone the class started to talk while doing there potion, the Draught of Emotions, which would (if done correctly) sharpen and reveal the drinkers emotions for three hours after drinking

"What you think? Defiantly SPEW stuff" SPEW was the code word they used in stead of having to say Order of the Phoenix. Ginny nodded and sealed a silent agreement not to take about it any more.  
The aromas in the room were starting to make her feel drowsy, for the second time that morning; she was awoken by food substances being chucked at her. This time it was a chicken liver.

"That's just not right!" she squealed

"I warned you!" cackled Latanya; the people next to them were looking on hopeful of a Grande Battle Royal.

Ginny looked towards the door. "Snape should be back soon." She said lamely

This sparked a cry of "chicken" from the table next to them.

I'm not a chicken, thought Ginny eyeing the chicken claw in her hand. She looked up into Latanya's yellow cat like eye's daring her to. She still hadn't made up her mind when Snape burst into the room, a sigh went around the room, and she heard several people mutter "chicken" She bent her head and when on with the potion. Ginny was humiliated, Snape of course figured out what had happened and decided as punishment he's test her potion out on her. She hadn't been thinking straight and put double of the chicken kidney in (it was all this talk of chicken)

The potion therefore had a half doubled effect; explained Snape after Ginny had burst into tears as result of the unbalanced enhanced emotions.  
"Also," he continued "effects with waver from full effect to none for three and a half hours.  
"There better not be any chicken at lunch!" stormed Ginny as she and Latanya walked into the Great Hall.

Latanya just smiled and helped herself to a seat next to Lavender and began to eat and talk. Ginny flopped down opposite her and piled chicken-less food onto her plate. She sat for awhile watching her best friend. She looked relaxed but her yellow cat-like eyes were focused and determined. Every day she looked completely different but exactly the same. This was explained by the fact that she was a metamorphmagus, however Ginny was the only one outside the family that knew she liked to keep it secret.

Ginny use to think that this secretively was weird until she told her that she was the great, great granddaughter of Araminta Melifula (the witch who wanted Muggle hunting made legal) after this piece of family history was reviled Ginny just thought that at least she hadn't gone as far as Araminta. Another interesting thing about her family was that her mother was Celestina Warbeck, the famous witch singer, which explained where she got her glamorous look and knock out voice from. She looked at her book she was tying to read for her next lesson when she realized that it had fallen apart.

"NO" she moaned, she needed that book and there was no way she could buy a new one. She pulled out her spell-o-tape and attempted to fix it, when she looked up and saw Malfoy gloating over something or other. She slammed her books into her bag, grabbed Latanya and stormed out of the hall.  
"Slow up! We still got heaps of time!" yelled Latanya. Ginny stopped and tried to regain her composure. This stupid emotion potion, she thought angrily.  
"Ginny," puffed Latanya, trying to recover her breath after there hasty flight from the hall, "Can I have that book for Transfiguration now? You know how bad I'll get it if I haven't read it! If I have it now I'll be able to study it in Divination"  
"Oh… OK," replied Ginny giving her an if-you-had-read-it-before-you-wouldn't-be in-this-mess-and-realy-should-pay-more-attention-cause-i-can't-do-eveything-for-you look as she searched though her books to try and find it.  
"It's not here" she cried, "But I had it this morning I remember at breakfast I had it and then..."  
"Malfoy." Hissed Latanya

"Did I hear my name?" smirked a silky voice from behind them.

"Just give Ginny her book back." challenged Latanya

"Well I don't have any use for it," He said brandishing the book in question.

"I have new books, I don't need a filthy Mudblood lovers book mean it'll probably disintegrate soon anyway." And with that he tossed the book towards Ginny.

And that was when something inside her snapped, she turned around and marched up to him, he wasn't really that tall, actually he was the same height as her. She drew herself up to full height and started.

"At least my parents love me enough to get me books; did you have to get you books by yourself this year with your parents in Azkaban? Or get a servant to do it for you? No wait, you house elf couldn't even stand you! You don't even have friends! All other Slytherins think you're a spoilt brat and they," She indicated to Crabb and Goyle  
"Don't have enough brain between them to count to five!" by this point every one that had been in the Great Hall was had just filed out and were listening, shell-shocked to this girl tell Malfoy what they'd always thought.

She continued

"No body loves you, so you try to inflict the same metal anguish into others for your own sick pleasure! Well it won't work any more! I am not going to take it any more, and nor will any one else. I might not have as much money as you, but I'm richer then you'll ever be! And as for this pure blood nonsense, No one cares! You worship and follow Voldermort who's a "mudblood" and yet put down great good witch and wizards who either are or support people from non wizarding back grounds! So from now on when I see you I won't get angry and embarrassed or try to hide but I will pity you, you poor, lonely, love deprived, spoilt brat of a child."

She took a deep breath in, and smiled, telling him of was fabulous, the cheer she was getting was amazing, but the look on his face was priceless.

"And," she added in a soft voice," I am a girl so if you insist call me Weaslette." With that she turned on her heels and amidst a storm of cheering she headed for her next class.

"That was… it was…" Latanya was speechless for the first time ever in her life.

"People will talk about that for _years!" _She was still shaking her head in disbelief as she parted with Ginny and headed of to Divination. Ginny still smiling headed off to Muggle Studies.

As she walked into the classroom a cheer arose and she smiled obligingly and took a seat next to Luna.  
"That was a nice speech," she said mistily "but it might have hurt his feelings."  
Ginny shook her head, Malfoy didn't have feelings.

"Now class settle down," Said Professor Jeanette, when this prompted no response she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, this was no ordinary whistle, every one was frozen as there were, she smiled and the spell was broken.

'That's better." Professor Jeanette, know by all her students, which was her first name and she was the only teacher was called by their first name and that called everyone by their first names. She said this was much more comfortable for the class and also like more like Muggle School. She was a tall, rather attractive with short curly brownish hair and her eyes were strangely enough a deep purple colour. She never told the class her last name, just her first which was a topic of much gossip when she arrived at the beginning of the year.

"Our first unit of study will be Muggle music and musicians, how they differ from our music. We'll be listening to heaps of different songs and watching what Muggles call "Video Clips". Music is a bit part of Muggle history and present day culture. Today" she said "We will listen to some different Muggle music."  
She proceeded to bring out a C.D player that had been modified to run of magic, and inserted a C.D

"Listen to these two songs and tell me which one you like better and why, and identify and Muggle instrument you can hear"

She pressed play and the first song started

"**_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, na- na, na, na, na, na, na..._**

_**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na...**_

_**If I was a rich girl**_

_**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na- Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na...**_

_**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**_

_**No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never end**_

_**Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl..."**_

Great, Ginny thought, pulling her book out and again attempting to fix it. Can I never get away from money thoughts! But soon she was bobbing her head to the catchy beat. Luna was dreamily humming along to the tune and so were most of the class. Ginny however was once again immersed in the fixing of "M_uggles in the present day: strange or sane, a guide into the maddening minds of Muggles" _and didn't listen to the answers about the first song.

"Good, great understanding. Though Marlin, I don't think the song was trying to convey a secret military message to join the army. Now listen to this song, you too Ginny." She smiled at the startled look on Ginny face.  
"I think you might like this one." She pressed play

**_They say, I'm a little to young to understand  
But it's a little to late too hold my hand  
you know I never subscribe to yes sir, no sir  
gonna learn gonna love gonna take my chance  
It's a little too late for you to say  
that I'm a little too young to feel this way _**

Ginny listen startled at the words of the song. It was just how she was feeling. Every one just saw her as a little sister, not responsible to do stuff by her. Even after facing all the Death Eaters she was told off for it being "too young to be doing such things" but Ron and every one else was praises for "being so brave" She felt tears rising in her eyes. That stupid potion!

_**'cause I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard  
Be lost in the feeling standing here  
At the door to my life  
Now that day has arrived so loud and clear  
You'll hear me singing  
Do do doo do do do do do do  
I'm singing  
Do do do do do do do do do**_

"Now I'll be giving you each one of these." Professor Jeanette said holding up a smaller version of the magically modified CD player. She looked behind her desk and a small frown appeared on her face.

"I must have left them in the staff room… Ginny, could you please go get them."

Ginny coming out of her trance like state imposed by the song that she related to so deeply, only just realized that she had stuck the pages of the book into the cover back-to-front and upside down.

"Luna can try to finish mending that book. Off you go!" Ginny jumped up and hurried out of the classroom tiring to avoid the sniggers and whispers. Close to tears again Ginny headed for the Staffroom.

Why did Snape have to give me that stupid potion? In fury she whacked the closes thing to her, a suit of armor. It crashed into a heap and left Ginny with a really sore hand. She quickly dodged down a corridor to avoid the raving Filch who had appeared on the spot. She stumbled alone the corridor as a loud bell started to ring. With a whoosh of wind she was thrown into the nearest room.

The reason for this was quite simple, and was something that Hogwartians were all starting to get use to. It was what most Muggles call a "Lockdown"

For you see now that Voldermort is out and his Death Eaters are on the loose some attacks were being made on the castle, more as a scare tactic then and actually attacks to try and kill people. So Dumbledore came up with the "Shut up and Vamoose" or most commonly referred to as the "SUV" the class room had been bewitched so when the alarm went off they would suck the nearest people into them and lockdown.

Ginny let of a stream of words to sacrilegious to put down on paper and slowly attempted to get up. She slowly stepped forward only to slip over something. She listened for a second and herd a clucking sound. She lit up the end of her wand and examined the floor. There were around 16 chickens clucking around on the floor. She realized that she was in the transfiguration classroom. She heard a moaning sound coming from the corner and turned her light on it to see what it was.

There in the corner huddled in the fetal position was Malfoy.

"You" he hissed, dropping what looked like a Firewiskey bottle.

Great, thought Ginny, just what I need to be locked in a classroom with a drunk, angry, and humiliated Malfoy.

"Take back what you said" He threatened holding his wand out.

Once Ginny would have complied, backed down like a good little girl, but not today and not ever again.

"I don't think so." She said also drawing her wand.

"You don't know anything about me or my family and what we do so take IT BACK!" he roared, attempting a curse but being to disorientate to do it properly.

"That never stopped you insulting my family, so you have no argument there." Replied Ginny coolly, "I'm not sorry for anything I said, I meant every word of it. And I think that every one in that hall agreed with me." She sounded cool as a cucumber but all the same she gripped her wand tighter.

Malfoy let out an oath and lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. Ginny tried to get her wand, but was over powered. Malfoy had lost all sense of self control, and try as she might Ginny could not get her wand out.

"Oh, screw this." She muttered and did the only thing a self respecting girl would do in this situation.

She bit him.

And she bit him hard on the exposed flesh of him arm. He let out a yell of pain and she released her iron grasp. Were her teeth a moment ago had been she now saw pinpricks of blood appearing on his white skin. As her nursed his wound, Ginny got up panting, secretly pleased with her work. Malfoy looked up at her, pain clear in his eyes.

Wow, thought Ginny, are my teeth really that strong.  
"Why" he simply asked, grasping his arm. She knew he wasn't talking about the bite

"Because no one else could." She said simply.

He frowned, not understanding her answer.

"You mean no one else would." He said standing up.

'I mean what I mean." She straightened up her robes, all of a sudden she felt quite strange, not in a bad way, sort of like she was floating upwards, then she came crashing to the ground.

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to remember what happened, and in a flash it all came back to her. She looked around and saw him sitting in the corner, looking at her, stoking a chicken that was sitting next to him clucking contentedly. Ginny blinked and got up, she didn't fail to notice that she had some how moved room the middle of the room to being propped up against the wall. She looked at Malfoy, who had risen as she had, but couldn't think of what to say.

How long had she been out for? And now that the potion had worn off (for undoubtedly that what the strangeness had been caused by) she felt rather less confident then when she had sunk her teeth into his arm.

They stood there in a stand off like in the old western movies (not that either of them had ever seen a Western) each waiting for the other to move. The first move came however from the chicken. She happily flapped her stubby wings, and fluttered over to Ginny.

She bent over and picked up the contented chicken, and laughed and the simple look of joy on its face.

It was at the same moment that Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, that a loud sucking noise emitted from the door as it squelched opened. The lockdown was over, and they were free to leave.

Ginny turned to Malfoy and began to speak "I…"

Malfoy shook his head as if to get an annoying thought out of his head, and raised his hand to stop her.

"You meant what you meant." And he walked out of the room, leaving Ginny standing mouth open with a chicken.

She walked silently up to her room, still grasping the chicken, thinking about the day she just went through. She opened the door, and was bombarded but a wall of sound.

"Latanya, Shut up for a second." She yelled over the noise that was her best friend. Ginny collapsed onto her soft bed. Latanya sat down next to her, concern evident in her eyes. For all her faults Latanya was the best sort of friend.

"What happed to you?" she asked quietly this time.  
Ginny briefly explained what had happened, well all the bits that she thought her friends needed to know.

Latanya let out a low whistle  
"So there was blood and everything." Needless to say she thought the biting part was just marvelous. Latanya stood up, her body shaking with laughter, as she walked over the door.

"I know you're still going to suffer a bit from the withdrawal of the potion, so I'll leave you rest, but please let me tell Harry, Ron and Hermione what happened."  
She looked at Ginny with her best puppy dog eyes.  
"Off with you! But yes you can, I'm sure coming from you it'll sound very theatrical."  
She waved and friend away (who was now punching the air and planning on how to make the story most melodramatic) and set to work on making her chicken most comfortable.

Strictly speaking she wasn't meant to have a chicken in her room, but strictly speaking it wasn't her chicken, it just happened to follow her around and live close to her. She did the best she could with little materials she could get and her quickly depleting energy levels.  
She got into her pajamas and got into her four poster bed. She let the blankets surround her body, and looked at her new pet. It looked normal enough with its yellowish brown plumage, but its eyes were a strange colour for a chicken, a deep swirling gray. As her eyelids drooped and sleep began to envelop her conscious mind, she thought to herself, chickens really aren't all that bad.

* * *

**Please read and review I love to know what you think!**

**I know it's not much of a start but, I have to set things up! This is my first Fic of this nature in HP so please review and tell me what you think! **

**The Songs used in this chap are Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani as you all most probably know, and the second one was A Little Too Late by Delta Goodrem (she's really big here in Australia, so if your from else were and wondering what on earth that song was) Both I think are great songs.**

**Again please read AND review, let me know what you like and what you didn't**

**BY: **

_Morrigan Moon-Witch Inimitable_


End file.
